Coaxial cable is used to transmit radio frequency (RF) signals in various applications, such as connecting radio transmitters and receivers with their antennas, computer network connections, and distributing cable television signals. Coaxial cable typically includes a hollow center conductor, an insulating layer surrounding the center conductor, an outer conductor surrounding the insulating layer, and a protective jacket surrounding the outer conductor. A coaxial cable is typically attached to a prepared end of the coaxial cable to connect onto complementary interface ports, such as those on cellular towers and other broadband equipment. One of the difficulties of field-installable coaxial cable connectors, such as compression connectors or screw-together connectors, is maintaining acceptable levels of passive intermodulation (PIM) and return loss. PIM and return loss in the terminal sections of a coaxial cable can result from nonlinear and insecure contact between surfaces of various components of the connector. A nonlinear contact between two or more of these surfaces can cause micro arcing or corona discharge between the surfaces, which can result in the creation of interfering RF signals. Where the coaxial cable is employed on a cellular communications tower, for example, unacceptably high levels of PIM in terminal sections of the coaxial cable and resulting interfering RF signals can disrupt communication between sensitive receiver and transmitter equipment on the tower and lower-powered cellular devices. Disrupted communication can result in dropped calls or severely limited data rates, for example, which can result in dissatisfied customers and customer churn. Accordingly, engaging the hollow center conductor of the coaxial cable when a coaxial cable is attached to a connector is critical for desirable PIM results. The contact between a hollow center conductor and the receptive clamp engages the center conductor to provide a contact force therebetween. The result of poor engaging and/or seizing of the hollow center conductor leads to equally poor contact force between the center conductor and the clamp of the connector.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus and method for a center conductor engagement mechanism that ensures an adequate contact force between a center conductor of a coaxial cable and a clamp of a coaxial cable connector.